The present invention relates to fluid flow pressure regulators and more particularly to an easily adjustable secondary pressure regulator having an expansion chamber that improves recycle time.
Fluid flow pressure regulators are used for a number of purposes. Pressure regulators include primary pressure regulators and secondary pressure regulators. These can be used for a number of gases, including carbon dioxide (CO2). One such use for such pressure regulators is for gas-powered weapons, such as paintball guns. A primary regulator typically is not adjustable and reduces line pressure from about 3500 or 4800 psi to 500–800 psi. A secondary regulator may be adjustable and reduces pressure from 500–800 psi to any one of a number of operating ranges, such as 150–250 psi, 250–350 psi, and 350–450 psi. A different model of secondary pressure regulator may be used for each secondary pressure range.
Adjustable pressure regulators are known. An adjustable pressure regulator employing replaceable floating valve seals of different thicknesses is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Floating valve seals are desirable because they tend to seat on a valve seat without skewing. Replacement of seals to achieve adjustment, however, can be inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved pressure regulator of the floating seal or floating “chip” design wherein the output pressure can be varied without replacing the floating seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact secondary pressure regulator employing an expansion chamber that can be precharged and reduces cycle time.